Talk:Absolute Combat/@comment-30766268-20171007130153/@comment-30766268-20171008202131
about the rinnegans capabilities, as I said, it can swap the locations of things, but as it was showed, and stated by sauske, only things in a short distance from him. obito is the only one who posses an eye whcih is not the rinne-sharingan who can send people to another dimension. sasuke does not posses the ability to send people to other dimensions. now, I am not a madara fanboy, and honestly, if you would actually give me a link to a chapter, or just tell me which chapter it was, and it won't be something bias like they say "I think they might be stronger then him" or that "they are the strongest shinobi in the world " while it's being said 20 something years after madara's and hashirama's last time walked on earth, if it's not somehting like that, then I would belive it. ok, that kind of make the window of opretunitys kind of small, but still, If I would get a legit proof, I would shut up and except that. now there is only the matter of what I would view as a valid proof. how exactly sasuke's susano with a jubi energy is stronger then madara with jubi energy? they both have a not complete version of a jubi energy (because naruto have alittle from every biju inside of him), and both channele it through them. if anything, by my logic, which might be wrong, but in my logic, if sasuke channele this energy through his susano and not through himself, then it means he on his own is still weak, and only the susano got stronger. as such, someone like madara that have those powers INSIDE of his body, is going to be stronger then someone who simply have an armor with this power. about them being rasty, that's what I mean in being weaker. ok, not exactly. naruto got rasty indeed, while sasuke kept training, as he keep going on in the wild and not being in the village. on the other hand, which sauske lost, he does not posses anymore the jubi energy, just one rinnegan, and again, have only one hand. so technically, sasuke would normaly be weaker then how he was in the final fight against naruto, and might very well be weaker then in the fight against madara, because back then he had two hands. thoguh again, he DID trained all of those years and was active, so he would have retain a lot of strengh while naruto would get rasty and "weaker" from sitting all day in the office. this is what I mean in weaker. but when I say naruto at his prime, I do mean naruto as he was against madara. since the fight againsdt madara, not like sasuke, who got a jubi energy inside of him, naruto didn't got any pwoer up after that thing with hagoromo. so yeah. technically, in the fight against madara/kaguya, he was at his prime. When guy unlocked the 8th gate, he RECKED madara. in his final attack, hald of madara's body got blown off, something naruto's attack ahven't done. madara was barely able to follow his moves form how fast he was, and even said he would better not get another hit from those attacks. compared that to what naruto did to him when he attacked him, I would honestly say that naruto did less damage then guy at 8th gate. you can see it considering the fact madara still had his arm intact after naruto send him flying with a magma rasen-shuriken. I don't see this naruto truly win a one on one fight against madara, considering also he needed help from sasuke to fight against the limbo madara. in the fight against sasuke, naruto let kurama to absorbed so much energy that he was able to rival jubi susano. considering that susano didn't had a full jubi energy, and kurama is the strongest biju after the jubi himself, it can make sense how a kurama that absorbed energy from his surrounding and then merged it with naruto would be able to become equal to an incomplete susano jubi. now, I braged here a LOT. if you don't want to continue argue, I would understand you. I personally think that it's more logically that corrent sasuke is not stronger then final form madara, and that even in his final form he is not stronger then madara. the same goes for naruto and madara. I can see how incomplete jubi naruto in the fight against madara can defeat hashirama, but not madara.